


Surveillance

by allourheroes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Steve had been suspicious of Thor, he probably shouldn’t have told Tony—for his eyesight’s sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surveillance

**Author's Note:**

> First try at something Avengers-related (and not just Thor), so it's just a short, silly little thing I wrote when I should be studying and finishing things up for finals. Oops.
> 
> General audiences since nothing is _actually, explicitly_ mentioned.

Steve bumped into Thor on his way down the hall, smiling politely as his hand went for the knob of Tony's door.

"Is that not Stark's--" Thor began and stopped.

Steve blushed, turning to him. He was slightly flustered, but he tried to make up for it with confidence,"I was just, uh, going to discuss something with To-- Mr. Stark." He hesitated, gesturing to Thor, "What are you...?"

"Nothing at all, my friend," the thunderer replied, grinning, and lingering in such a way it was clear he wanted to leave.

Thor was not a good liar and his grin was a bit too wide. It was enough for even Steve to notice, but he was in no place to argue--suspicious as he himself was. He shook his head. “Goodnight, Thor,” he said with a smile and quickly shut himself into Tony’s room.

“What took you so long?” Tony patted the bed beside him.

“Something seem…off about Thor lately? I could’ve sworn he just lied to me.”

“Can Thor lie? Was it like seeing a unicorn? Or, I guess for you, getting to the end of an e-mail without accidentally deleting it halfway through?” The ice clinked in Tony’s glass as he drank, looking over the rim almost innocently at Steve.

Steve started to reply, “I don’t understand why the whole thing has to be so complicated. In my day--” He stopped, inhaling a deep breath. Tony was very skilled at throwing him off track, through frustration of one kind or another.

“So?” Tony asked, hiding his grin behind another gulp of expensive scotch, “What do you think is up with our large friend?”

“I…don’t know.” He shrugged.

The billionaire sat up, pulling his laptop over his legs, “Want me to check the footage from his room?”

Steve’s eyes widened, “Wait-- are there cameras in _all_ of our rooms? What about privacy? And…” He cringed. “Decency.”

Rolling his eyes, Tony brought up the footage anyway, “I don’t usually check it. You know, security purposes and all that.”

Against his better judgment, and with what he felt was a decent amount of pause, Steve sidled in next to Tony.

“Is that…Loki?” He reached to poke at the screen and Tony pulled it safely from his reach with a glare. “Should we--” He stopped. Stared. “Oh.”

“Wow.” Tony leaned in closer, zooming in on the screen--he _had_ designed the cameras, after all, only the best would do. You know, just in case.

“Are they--” Steve breathed. “ _Aren’t they brothers_?” He looked to Tony, who seemed more fascinated with the screen. “I mean, I know not _really_ , but…” He covered his eyes with his hand, but couldn’t help peeking through his fingers. “Is that physically _possible_?”

“I guess it is when you’re gods.” Tony clicked a few buttons, although Steve had no idea what they did. “Definitely saving this…” he murmured.

Steve turned to give him a dirty look, pursing his lips.

“What?” He smirked. “We gotta give it a try at least, Captain.”


End file.
